


Пароль/Отзыв

by Fridays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridays/pseuds/Fridays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Т5-12. Стайлз уже несколько месяцев переписывается с неизвестным парнем. Он никогда не видел его, но влюбляется. Он чувствует, что симпатия взаимна. Предлагает встретиться. На встречу приходит Дерек, отношения с которым у него не очень (как в каноне). Не стеб. ХЭ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пароль

С Хэшером Стайлз познакомился случайно. На форуме «Kino.Com», они просто стали спорить по поводу какого-то фильма, мол, где провисает сюжет и почему режиссер мудак, и как-то так получилось, что вот уже второй месяц они почти что каждый день списывались в скайпе. 

Стайлз ничего не знал про этого Хэшера. Ни реального имени, ни фамилии, только местожительства – Бейкон-Хиллс. Он даже не видел его фоток. 

Только вот нервная система все-таки давала сбои, а сердце сбивалось с ритма, когда окошко скайпа всплывало в нижнем правом углу монитора, оповещая, что Хэшер в сети. 

Стайлз упорно игнорировал факт наличия у себя аритмии, упорно игнорировал навязчивое, вязкое, мрачное имя, всплывающее перед глазами, стоило только сжать пальцы на члене, и, в общем, Стайлз успешно делал вид, будто он – не сошедший с ума от спермотоксикоза подросток, который дрочил на чувака, которого даже не видел. 

[02:11:00] Джеронимо: Привет.   
[02:13:47] Хэшер: ну привет, Тот, кто зевает.   
[02:15:43] Джеронимо: Ха. Ха. Ха. Шутка устарела, попробуй что-нибудь новенькое.  
[02:16:00] Хэшер: знаешь, перевод твоего ника никогда не перестанет быть смешным. кстати. почему именно этот ник?   
[02:16:28] Джеронимо: О Господи, серьезно? Ну окей. Я дам тебе тему для шуток еще на пару месяцев, чертов засранец. Джеронимо – мое реальное имя. Вот. Теперь можешь смеяться. (lalala)   
[02:16:40] Хэшер: серьезно? твои родители, кажется, не особенно любили тебя…   
[02:17:11] Джеронимо: Эй, эй, эй. Красная зона, красная зона. Тема предков не обсуждается. Окей?   
[02:17:18] Хэшер: окей. 

На несколько минут повисла тишина. Вздохнув, и побарабанив пальцами по столу, Стайлз раздраженно мотнул головой и написал: 

[02:19:40] Джеронимо: Как у тебя дела?   
[02:20:09] Хэшер: отвратительно.   
[02:20:35] Хэшер: малолетние придурки, проблемы, ОПЯТЬ малолетние придурки, и ОПЯТЬ проблемы.   
[02:20:59] Джеронимо: Веселая у тебя работа. С таким отношением в школе опасно работать…   
[02:21:37] Хэшер: я не работаю в школе. я, как бы сказать, опекун.   
[02:21:45] Джеронимо: О МОЙ БОГ! Сколько тебе лет?!   
[02:21:58] Хэшер: двадцать пять.   
[02:22:12] Джеронимо: Черт. Я делал ставку на двадцать шесть.   
[02:22:29] Хэшер: а тебе? 

Закусив губу, Стайлз осмотрел свою спальню, словно за ним мог кто-то наблюдать, и, подрагивающими пальцами, набил ответ. 

[02:23:47] Джеронимо: 18.   
[02:23:54] Хэшер: мелкий. 

Закатив глаза, Стайлз отключил ноут от сети и направился с ним к кровати. 

[02:25:14] Джеронимо: О, ну конечно, нашел очередной повод для шуток.   
[02:25:47] Хэшер: парень, я старше тебя на семь лет. ты для меня, и правда, мелкий. уж извини.   
[02:26:10] Хэшер: но вообще, забей. какая разница, сколько лет.   
[02:26:34] Хэшер: возраста согласия достиг, так что… 

Стайлз зажмурился, застонал, и, криво усмехнувшись, покачал головой. 

Что ответить на подобное заявление Стайлз не знал. Щеки полыхали, сердце в груди билось быстро, резко, и член в штанах наливался кровью. 

Чертов предатель член. 

[02:29:01] Джеронимо: Ты со мной заигрываешь, чувак? 

Курсор мигал, сообщение отправить не хватало духу. 

Проглотив ком в горле, Стайлз поправил член, уложил ноут на грудь, и, зажмурившись, вжал кнопку Enter. 

[02:31:19] Хэшер: почему бы и нет.)

Застонав, Стайлз шепотом выругался, и возвел глаза к потолку, костеря себя, свой возраст, свое тело, и Хэшера. Ну как такое вообще возможно было? Это же ненормально, когда хочется, чтобы парень-из-интернета-без-лица-и-имени взял и трахнул его, ну. 

[02:31:59] Джеронимо: Как насчет встречи?  
[02:32:07] Джеронимо: В реале?   
[02:33:00] Хэшер: хочешь пофлиртовать лицом к лицу? а вдруг я страшный или старый? или и то, и другое? а может, я педофил? не боишься оказаться кверху задницей, с моим членом внутри? 

Прижав ладони к немилосердно горящим щекам, Стайлз заерзал на постели и, не выдержав, просунул руку под резинку домашних брюк. От слов Хэшера возбуждение скакнуло с "терпимо" до "кончить-немедленно" мгновенно. 

[02:33:43] Джеронимо: Если ты хотел возбудить меня, тебе это удалось. Засранец. 

Это было опасно – так подставляться. Опасно, ведь Хэшер мог шутить, но тормоза сорвало. Сорвало и Стайлз оказался на трассе, выжимая скорость двести миль в час. Не остановиться. 

С силой проведя большим пальцем по головке, размазывая смазку, Стайлз нажал Enter и откинулся на подушку, уложив ноут справа от себя, а следом, повернувшись набок. 

Курсор мигал, оповещая, что Хэшер пишет ему ответ, и Стайлз медленно вел кулаком по члену вверх и вниз. 

В комнате было темно и тихо, только свет монитора и жужжание кулера. 

[02:34:17] Хэшер: блядь.   
[02:34:19] Хэшер: бляяядь.   
[02:34:36] Хэшер: Джер.   
[02:34:41] Хэшер: черт. 

Усмехнувшись, Стайлз потерся виском о подушку. 

Подрагивающими пальцами очень медленно набрал ответ: 

[02:34:57] Джеронимо: Что?   
[02:35:15] Хэшер: я бы хотел, чтобы ты оказался подо мной, растянутый моими пальцами, в коленно-локтевой, выебанный и заполненный спермой. 

Судорожно вдохнув, Стайлз крепко зажмурился и задвигал рукой быстро-быстро, ощущая, как сердце в груди полыхает огнем, как ноет член, а взгляд плывет по строчкам снова и снова, и снова. 

Минута без возможности связно мыслить, дышать, говорить. Кончики пальцев покалывало, яйца поджимались, ступни сводило судорогой, и в ушах шумела кровь. Минуту спустя Стайлз кончил. Оргазм вспыхнул под зажмуренными веками огненными пятнами, обжег ладонь горячей спермой. 

Выдохнув, облизнув губы и вытерев ладонь о трусы, Стайлз взглянул в монитор. 

[02:36:17] Хэшер: так как насчет встречи в реале? 

Стайлз улыбнулся и набрал непослушными пальцами ответ. 

[02:36:45] Джеронимо: Когда? 

*

Стайлз стоял на углу Фоллстрит и Бэйконс, натянув на голову капюшон красной толстовки, и, сунув руки глубоко в карманы, ежился от холода. 

Да, можно было подождать в машине, но… 

Да, он должен был одеть еще и куртку, но… 

Да, это было безумием, встречаться с незнакомым парнем из сети, но… 

Раздраженно выдохнув, Стайлз несколько раз попрыгал на месте, и, оглянувшись по сторонам, взглянул на часы. 

Почти полдень. 

Хэшера все еще не было. 

Черт побери. 

«А что, если этот парень, и правда, окажется страшным? Или каким-нибудь маньяком? О Господи, а что, если этот парень окажется мистером Харрисом и…» 

\- Джер? 

Мягкий, гортанный голос заставил Стайлза вздрогнуть и резко обернуться. 

Джер, Джерри, Джеронимо. Этим именем его никто не называл со смерти мамы, никто, кроме… 

\- Твою мать, - широко распахнув глаза, в ужасе прошептал Стайлз, и сделал невольный шаг назад. 

Перед ним стоял Хэшер. Перед ним стоял Дерек. 

Дерек, мать его, Хейл. 

Стоял и смотрел с не меньшим ужасом в глазах, словно вся его семья вдруг воскресла, словно он проснулся в другой вселенной, словно лишился силы альфы, словно… перед ним стоял не язва-Джерри (как обзывался Хэшер), а Стайлз Стилински. 

Сглотнув, Стайлз медленно сделал еще один шаг назад, в сторону джипа, и, отчаянно краснея, срывая сердце с ритма, забывая дышать, заблеял: 

\- Вот какая неловкость… Что ж, бывает… Ты знаешь, я, наверное… пойду, а то… 

\- Стоять. 

\- О мой Бог, не рычи! Откуда я вообще знал, что Хэшер – это ты? Да если бы я знал, я бы не… 

Хейл стоял в опасной близости. От него терпко пахло одеколоном, волосы были аккуратно причесаны, на кожаной куртке ни пятнышка, джинсы без дырок, а белая футболка была новой. 

Господи Боже. 

За что? 

Сглотнув, Стайлз поднял затравленный взгляд и обреченно взглянул в глаза Дереку. Тот смотрел совсем иначе, чем раньше. Словно и правда старался сопоставить Джеронимо и Стайлза. 

Стайлз пытался сделать все то же самое. Пытался наложить Хэшера на Дерека и… получалось. Черт побери, получалось. 

Отведя взгляд, он заметил пожилую даму у лотка с цветами, заинтересованно поглядывающую на них. Моргнув, ощутив, как румянец ползет по щекам ниже, по шее к груди, Стайлз попытался снова: 

\- Дерек… Слушай, ну правда… Давай просто забудем? – почти что шепотом проговорил он, чувствуя, как страх скручивает кишки узлами. 

Неловко, стыдно, страшно. Зачем Стайлз вообще предложил эту встречу? Зачем согласился? Зачем вообще добавил Хэшера в список контактов? Черт. 

\- Ты хочешь этого? 

Голос у Хейла изменился, будто Дерек взял и озвучил буквы, написанные Хэшером. Вздрогнув, Стайлз медленно поднял глаза. Дерек смотрел на него, склонив голову набок. Заинтересованный, спокойный, без привычного раздражения и брезгливости. Хэшер. 

\- А разве есть другой вариант? – облизнув губы, тихо спросил Стайлз, ощущая, как сердце в груди недоверчиво замирает. 

\- А ты не догадываешься? 

Мимо проехала машина и Стайлз понадеялся, что Дерек не услышал пропущенного удара сердца и судорожного вздоха, но, черт возьми, кажется, Хейл все понял, прочитав во взгляде Стайлза собственные слова, написанные прошлым вечером: _«я бы хотел, чтобы ты оказался подо мной…»_

Стайлз хотел этого тоже. 

Нервно улыбнувшись, он провел пальцами по лбу и фыркнул. 

\- Чувак, прости, но мне нет восемнадцати. 

На губах Дерека появилась улыбка и, глубоко вдохнув, он слегка пожал плечами. От того Дерека Хейла, которого Стайлз знал до этого дня, не осталось и следа. Перед ним стоял его Хэшер, _его Дерек_ , о котором не знал никто другой. 

\- Что ж. Я говорил, что могу оказаться педофилом. 

Не выдержав, Стайлз громко рассмеялся, чувствуя, как страх, сжавший кишки в узел, отступает, а голова начинает кружиться от переполняющего его счастья. 

Возможно, все-таки, это было не самой плохой идеей — добавить в список контактов парня по имени Хэшер.


	2. Отзыв

[14:17:20] Джеронимо: Я медленно снимаю с себя рубашку…  
[14:17:28] Джеронимо: Футболка следом летит на пол…   
[14:17:59] Хэшер: прекрати.   
[14:17:38] Джеронимо: Мне скучно. Уроки сделаны, отец на работе, Скотт у Эллисон. Поговори со мной!   
[14:18:41] Хэшер: я занят.   
[14:18:56] Джеронимо: Отлично. Просто прекрасно. Пойду в душ дрочить в гордом одиночестве, засранец. И окно на ночь ЗАКРОЮ, понял?   
[14:17:41] Хэшер: не истери. дверь открывай, я подъезжаю. 

Стайлз захлопнул крышку ноута и чуть ли не кубарем выкатился из комнаты, вниз, по лестнице, перепрыгивая ступени и не слыша ничего, кроме собственного сердца, которое билось в груди громко-громко. 

За месяц их «реальных отношений», Дерек еще ни разу не приезжал к Стайлзу, как нормальный, порядочный человек. На машине, паркуясь перед домом, при свете дня, перешагивая через порог. 

Распахнув дверь, Стайлз замер на пороге, лицом к лицу Дерека, и улыбнулся широкой, дебильной улыбкой. 

\- Привет.

Хейл хмыкнул и, оглянувшись на припаркованную рядом с джипом камаро, шагнул к Стайлзу, чуть ли не прижимаясь грудью, выдыхая в губы: 

\- У нас есть примерно полтора часа, пока стая пройдет полосу препятствий. 

Судорожно закивав, Стайлз вцепился в отвороты его кожаной куртки и дернул на себя, попутно делая шаг назад, вглубь дома. Не растерявшись, приобняв, Хейл развернул его, толкнул ладонью дверь и впечатал спиной в темное дерево, тут же навалившись всем телом. 

Возбуждение, как стрелка на спидометре, вздрогнула, скакнула к цифрам от нуля до ста мгновенно. Вцепившись пальцами в плечи Дерека, прижимаясь грудью и чувствуя, как ладони Хейла сжимают задницу, Стайлз едва не стонал в голос от дикого, неконтролируемого удовольствия. 

Отстранившись, Дерек шумно выдохнул и усмехнулся. 

\- Соскучился? 

\- Да, - не лукавя, кивнул Стайлз, глядя на покрасневшие губы Дерека. – Спальня. Смазка. Резинки. Срочно. 

Хейл рассмеялся и отстранился. 

Хейл теперь часто улыбался и смеялся наедине, словно перед Стайлзом ему больше не нужно было держать лицо и можно было просто расслабиться, ослабить самоконтроль. 

~

Все происходило быстро. Очень, очень быстро. 

Первый раз они с Дереком переспали на третий день, после того, как узнали друг в друге Джеронимо и Хэшера. 

Иногда, когда можно было просто лежать, отдыхать, восстанавливать дыхание, а не бежать дальше, прячась, скрываясь, утаивая отношения ото всех, Дерек гладил Стайлза по спине кончиками пальцев и, целуя в шею, дышал довольно: «Джер». 

Иногда, когда Дерек подхватывал Стайлза под задницу, усаживал на капот камаро и вылизывал гланды, Стайлз цеплялся за его спину-плечи-волосы и смеялся в губы: «Хэшер». 

Эти имена стали, будто пароль и отзыв. 

~

Дверь в комнату захлопнулась с громким «БАМ», и Стайлз, вылезая из одежды, словно из кожи, тянул за собой Дерека, стараясь раздеть и его, стараясь не оступиться и не рухнуть на пол, стреножив себя джинсами. 

\- Тише, Стайлз, успокойся, черт, Джерри, тише, ну же, - бормотал Дерек, позволяя кожаной куртке упасть на пол, а футболке полететь в сторону компьютерного стола. 

У Стайлза дрожали от нетерпения руки, у Дерека радужка окрашивалась в алый цвет. 

Самоконтроль летел к чертовой матери. 

Рухнув спиной на кровать, Стайлз завозился, заерзал, пополз выше, к подушкам, к полкам у изголовья постели. 

Тюбик смазки в руках, квадрат презерватива. Стайлз сжал в левой руке — смазку, в правой — презерватив. 

Выдохнул. 

Моргнул, наблюдая за тем, как Дерек скидывает на пол джинсы, а следом черные трусы, и ставит на край постели одно колено. 

«Блядь». 

Стайлз Стилински никогда в жизни не ругался матом. 

Джерри, кажется, только матом и мог думать, глядя на идеальное, накаченное, мощное тело своего Хэшера. 

Скользнув голодным, жадным взглядом по груди, вниз, по кубикам пресса, еще ниже, Стайлз облизнулся, и, медленно отложив свою добычу в сторону, плавно двинулся к Хейлу. Тот замер. Прижимал к животу возбужденный, истекающий смазкой член, касался кончиками пальцев мошонки. Короткие, черные волоски тянулись почти от пупка и до самого основания. 

За месяц их «реальных отношений», у Стайлза выработался рефлекс – он видит член Дерека и во рту увеличивается количество слюны, а рвотный рефлекс каким-то удивительным образом отключается. 

Остановившись на четвереньках, чуть ли не прижавшись носом к члену, Стайлз запрокинул голову и облизнулся. 

Хейл смотрел на него и Стайлз видел, как расширяются и сужаются зрачки, как вспыхивает алое в серо-зеленой радужке, как скользит капля пота из-под волос по виску, скуле, и замирает на подбородке. 

Хмыкнув, он подполз ближе, сел на пятки, и, мягко отстранив руку Дерека, взял его член в свои пальцы. Лизнул языком широко от основания – до самой головки, тут же заглотив половину длины. Секунда – и Стайлз, расслабив горло, почувствовав подрагивающие пальцы Дерека на шее, позволил крупной, бордовой головке скользнуть по стенке глотки дальше и глубже. Собственный возбужденный член, сжатый тканью трусов и джинсов, требовал прикосновений сейчас же, но. Сморгнув непрошеные, непроизвольные слезы, Стайлз сжал плотнее губы и скользнул по всей длине, наслаждаясь вкусом, запахом, тяжестью на языке. 

Хейл любит, когда Стайлз отсасывает ему. 

Стайлз любит, когда Дерек стонет от прикосновений его губ и языка. 

\- Хватит, _Стайлз_. 

Моргнув, Стайлз отстранился и лизнул напоследок головку круговым движением, словно конфету. Дерек толкнул его в плечо и, оторвав к чертовой матери болт на джинсах, сдернул их вместе с бельем. 

Запрокинув голову, разведя ноги в стороны и согнув в коленях, Стайлз нашарил рукой брошенный тюбик смазки и, сдернув крышку, выдавил гель на подрагивающие пальцы. 

Последний раз они с Дереком трахались в прошлую пятницу, шесть дней назад. Господи, как же давно это было. 

Сжав одной рукой член, а другую опустив ниже, к дырке, Стайлз прижал пальцы и тут же, не медля, протолкнул сразу два, ощущая на коже липкий, горячий, голодный взгляд Дерека. Тот сидел между раздвинутых ног, наслаждаясь шоу, устроенным сугубо для него. 

Отстранив его пальцы, Хейл провел кончиками по краям покрасневшей дырки и, поцеловав в коленку, тут же вставил сразу три. Почти на сухую. 

Всхлипнув, Стайлз изогнулся, проломился в пояснице, выдохнул шумно, отчаянно ненавидя и себя, и Дерека. Нетерпение жгло вены, возбуждение обжигало кипятком внутренности, и каждый вдох отдавал в груди колющей, резкой болью. 

Дерек трахал его пальцами, сгибая их, подготавливая под себя, растягивая, натягивая, лишая силы воли и превращая в одно скулящее от желания «хочу». 

\- Дерек, Дерек, Дерек, - моргая, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, бормотал Стайлз, едва удерживая себя от желания начать дрочить. 

Хейл еще в первый раз запретил это делать, пока Стайлз не окажется заполненным членом Дерека, пока Дерек _не разрешит ему_ прикоснуться к себе. 

Сердце билось в груди, кровь пульсировала, шумела в ушах, и, казалось, в его черепной коробке вот-вот произойдет взрыв. 

Все тело будто горело. От прикосновений Дерека на коже расцветали невидимые ожоги, от его губ кожа иссыхала, от его языка кровь бурлила, подобно лаве. 

Пальцы исчезли, зашуршала разрываемая упаковка резинки. 

Хейл дернул Стайлза за бедра на себя и, прижавшись головкой к растянутой, покрасневшей, растраханной пальцами дырке, повел ладонью по влажному животу, приподнимаясь на коленях, усиливая давление члена на кольцо мышц. 

Но не проникая. 

\- С-скотина… Н-ненавижу… 

Стайлз запрокинул голову, вжимаясь затылком в матрас, и, шире разведя ноги в стороны, сжав свой член до боли, захлебываясь воздухом и истекая густым, вязким, терпким желанием, дернулся вниз, насаживая себя на Дерека. Тот сжал пальцы на члене, поверх пальцев Стайлза, и, толкнувшись вглубь, в жаркое, пульсирующее, гладкое нутро, не стал медлить, не позволил привыкнуть, не дал и секундной передышки. Сразу же выскользнул и вошел обратно, вытрахивая из Стайлза последние остатки разума, заполняя собой до отказа, до сжавшихся в судороге пальцах на ногах, до ярко-алых пятен под закрытыми веками. 

Он трахал четко, ровно, быстро, беспощадно. Заполнял собой, растягивал, натягивал, пялил. Ебал, проезжаясь каждый раз по бугру простаты, заставляя Стайлза скулить, царапаться короткими ногтями, и раздвигать ноги еще шире. 

Еще шире – было нестерпимо больно. 

Было плевать. 

Дерек прижался губами к уголку глаза Стайлза, слизывая соленую каплю, и выдохнул, пачкая кожу приказом-разрешением: _«Можно»._

Тугой узел возбуждения, затянутый мертвой петлей внизу живота, дернуло вниз, к члену, к яйцам, стянуло еще жестче. 

Выгнувшись, Стайлз с силой провел ладонью по собственному члену и, не сделав и десятка движений, сорвано, ошарашенно выдохнул, ощущая, как сперма толчками выплескивается ему на живот и грудь. Оргазм вытягивал его внутренности через яйца, через член, наружу, оседая полупрозрачными, белыми каплями на взмокшей коже. 

Сжавшись на члене Хейла, до боли, до хриплого стона Дерека и горячей пульсации внутри, Стайлз кончал на выдохе, ощущая, как все тело вздрагивает, как напрягается каждая клеточка, перерождается, обновляется, как останавливается сердце и делает новый, сильный, глубокий удар. 

*** 

\- Черт. Очередные джинсы на помойку. 

Стайлз вытер полотенцем волосы и закатил глаза, бросив убитые джинсы в угол. 

Дерека, естественно, в комнате не было, и, значит, не было возможности отругать слетающего с катушек альфы за очередную испорченную тряпку. 

Оглянувшись на ноутбук, Стайлз хмыкнул и рухнул в компьютерное кресло. 

[16:07:20] Джеронимо: Ты должен мне новые джинсы!   
[16:07:29] Джеронимо: И вообще! Какой нормальный бойфренд сбегает, едва его парень ушел в душ?   
[16:07:53] Джеронимо: Это совершенно не круто, чувак. 

Кивнув удовлетворенно, Стайлз закрыл окошко скайпа, и вернулся к наведению порядка в комнате. 

Хэшера пока не было в сети, но Стайлз был уверен, скоро он снова появится там и напишет Стайлзу ответ. 

Хэшер, его Дерек, всегда ему отвечал, всегда.


End file.
